


Eyes on me, sweet boy

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Long oneshots (mix) [13]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom!Reader x Sub!Bucky, Dominant Reader, F/M, Nipple Play, Restraints, Riding, Smut, Sub!Bucky x Dom!Reader, Submissive Bucky, blowjob, crying bucky, lots of love, not fast, pocket pusy, sex toy, slow smut, soft smut, whimpering Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: ----The air was silent apart from the soft groans and quiet whimpers that came from Bucky’s plump lips as I slowly rocked back and forth on top of Bucky’s body, his hard length filling me up and reaching all the spots that had me trembling with pleasure. My knees were bracketing his ribs and my hands were planted on his heaving, muscular chest, his heart beating firmly against my palm.----Y/n is Bucky's Dom, helping him too drift off into that zone where all he can feel is the pleasure that Y/n was giving him





	Eyes on me, sweet boy

Bucky x Reader: Soft sex, Bucky’s hands tied to bedposts while Y/n teases him slowly by riding him and then edging him and using a pocket pussy. Also whimpering/crying Bucky (sex induced)

 

The air was silent apart from the soft groans and quiet whimpers that came from Bucky’s plump lips as I slowly rocked back and forth on top of Bucky’s body, his hard length filling me up and reaching all the spots that had me trembling with pleasure. My knees were bracketing his ribs and my hands were planted on his heaving, muscular chest, his heart beating firmly against my palm.

“Y/n – please, stop teasing, please” Bucky gasped softly as he squeezed his eyes shut, his arms and legs that were tied down to the corner posts of the bed strained against the padded handcuffs that secured him, the muscles trembling as he arched his back, his chest pushing against her hands. Bucky had been quietly begging for the last ten minutes after half an hour of foreplay, where I had touched everywhere on his body that wasn’t his cock or balls. Just my fingertips and the barest sensation of my fingernails roaming gently over his skin, skirting around his nipples and his crotch until he was begging, his cock stiff and laying against his stomach, leaking precome onto his skin. So, I had taken pity on him and carefully straddled him, my hand tenderly wrapping around his hot and hard length and stroked him up and down, my thumb swiping over his cock head which was an angry red and using his precome to lubricate him, his moans and cries filling the silence. I had cooed quietly at him and rose up on my knees, positioning his head at my sopping wet entrance – I was just as aroused at the foreplay as he was – and I had carefully sunk down onto him, my moan echoing with his as his own hips bucked up into me. I eventually sunk down fully onto his length and stayed still as I leant down and pressed a languid kiss to his lips, quieting his moans.

“It’s okay, Bucky, you’re doing so well. Being so good to me, Sweetheart” I murmur as I roll my hips against him, leaning down to press soft, open mouthed kisses to his collarbone, nibbling at his skin as one hand slides up and tangles in Bucky’s sweat-dampened hair, tugging it firmly so his head fell back, giving me access to the underside of his jaw so I could press kisses there too.

“Y/n – I’m so close – but it’s not enough” Bucky groans, his throat vibrating under my lips, his moan rising an octave higher as I nipped at his jaw and ground down on him at the same time, my walls fluttering around his length.

“You can’t come yet, Bucky, not until I tell you too, but you are doing so well” I praised breathlessly in his ear, wrapping my lips around his earlobe and nibbling on it gently which makes him whimper, his arms tugging at his restraints. But I knew that he was holding himself back, because his metal arm, and his flesh arm could break the restraints at any time should he want to. But he had enough self-control to sub consciously hold himself back.

“Baby boy, you feel so good, and you’re going to feel so good when it’s time, I promise” I tugged at his hair again and he whined when I pulled off him and knelt next to him, hand sliding down his jaw and brushing my thumb over his bottom lip. His lips were parted as he breathed heavily, his eyes lidded as he watches me and slyly pokes his tongue out and licks the pad of my thumb before tenderly sucking my thumb into his mouth, using his teeth to graze over the skin of my thumb.

“Mm, cheeky boy, aren’t you, sweetheart” I coo and use my thumb to drag his bottom lip down and he moans at the action. “You just want a pussy to fuck, don’t you? Makes you feel so good, won’t it?”

Bucky whimpers and his back arches slightly, eyes pleading as he looks at me. I smile fondly at him and I reach over to the bedside table, pull open the draw and withdrew a clear pocket pussy, waving it teasingly at Bucky who moaned quietly at the sight. “Y/n – “

“You wanted a pussy, baby, now you’ve got one” I say teasingly as I squeeze a dollop of lube onto my first two fingers and started to slick up the inside of the toy as I straddle his thighs. Bucky’s eyes flutter closed but I tutt as I slip my two slick fingers deep inside the toy. “Eyes on me, sweet boy. I want to hear you, don’t hold back”

Bucky focused on me and groaned when I lowered the pocket pussy and I rub his cock head against the synthetic folds before guiding his length into the slick passage. He moans at the tightness and his head fell back onto the pillow, hips jerking up into the toy. I place a hand on his hip and hold him down as I work the toy further onto his cock. I pause when his length completely fills the toy and press my lips to his hip bone. Then, I kept my lips pressed to his hipbone as I slowly started to manoeuvre the toy up and down on his hard length, his low whimpers making me smile against his skin. His muscles were tense as he tried to keep his hips still, abs flexing with the effort.

“Does that feel good, baby boy?” I coo, and Bucky whimpers as tears gather at the corner of his eyes, frantically nodding his head. “I want to hear words, Doll”

“Y/n – it’s so tight – ahh, God!” Bucky cries out, his eyes squeezed shut and I chuckle as I press soft kisses to his inner thigh, my free hand sneaking down to gently fondle his balls which made him yelp. “Y/n!”

“Ssh, just focus on the pleasure, baby boy. You need to relax” I murmur, pulling the toy slowly up and down his length, increasing the pace slightly which made him tremble with pleasure. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart, I’ll let you come soon”

“Please, Y/n – I’m so close” Bucky whines, hands clutching at the bedspread and his back arching up as my hand that was cupping his balls slid up his body and my fingers flick over his nipple, pulling and twisting at the sensitive nub. “Oh, fuck – please, please, please”

Bucky had started to drift off into a pleasured daze as he repeated that single word, his head lolled back as his lips parted, eyes glazing over as his muscles turned to jelly and he became fully relaxed, more tears brimming in his eyes. I hum in the back of my throat in delight as I pull the toy off his length and see that he had produced so much precome that it was pooling on his tip and streaking down his flesh and over his balls. He made a small whimpering noise when the toy was pulled off him but I shushed him and dropped the pocket pussy onto a nearby towel and licked a long stripe from the top of his balls, along the underside of his cock and up to his cock head where I proceeded to suckle at it, my tongue flicking over the slit. But let out a strangled whimper which cut off when I took his whole length in my mouth, my nose nuzzling the dark hairs at the base of his cock.

I then start to slowly bob my head up and down, keeping my throat muscles loose as I deep throat him, one hand framing his hip as the other continually tweaks his nipple before switching to his neglected nub. I keep that up for five minutes or so before pulling back and wrapping my hand around him, continuing to stroke him up and down as I look up at him and smiling fondly at how sexed out he looked.

“Baby, if you can hear me, then know that you can come. You have been such a good boy, holding back and doing what I asked, your beautiful moans and whimpers. It’s okay. Come”

Bucky shuddered and made a weak groan as his hips bucked up and he erupted over my fist, strings of hot come landing on my wrist and his stomach. Once his length went limp in my hand, I let go of him and he made a small whimpering sound, thighs twitching under my touch as I rest my hands there, sitting back and watching him fondly.

“Mm, Bucky baby, you did so good, coming on demand. I’m so proud of you baby. Now come back to me, wake up like my good little boy that you are”

I start to undo the restraints around his ankles as he stirred, the machinery in his metal arm whirring as he tugs at restraints around his wrists, and he let out a quiet whimper.

“Hey, baby, waking up now? You did so good for me, my beautiful boy coming all over my hand” I gently caress his side, smiling fondly when Bucky blinked lazily and his gaze focused on me, a dopey smile appearing on his face along with a deep blush.

“Aww, Bucky, you look so cute when you blush” I tease as I wipe my hand clean on the bed spread - gently cleaning Bucky's come streaked skin, and crawl up his body to lay next to him, leaning on one elbow as I use my other hand to caress his jaw then sliding it down to rest my hand on his chest, my thumb brushing soothing circles onto his skin. “You back with me, sweetheart?”

“Mmhmm” Bucky nods as his arms tugged at his restraints as a reminder, chuckling quietly to himself as I myself blush and lean up to undo his restraints. When he was free, he slowly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest. I chuckle and go with his urging arms, tilting his chin up so he could kiss my jaw. I let him and I cuddle up to him, arms wrapping around his waist. “Felt so good. Thank you”

“I enjoy doing this for you. I get off on it as much as you do” I wink up at him as he blushes, his blue/grey eyes soft with fondness and arms tightening around it.

“You like being in control”

“I like being able to help you let loose, help you relax” I correct, and he hums, letting his head fall back against the pillow and moving his arms so one hand wraps around my back and his free hand slides up to cup the back of my head.

“Still, thank you” he pauses. “I love you, so much”

“I know, Bucky” I reach over to the side of the bed and grab a thick blanket and pull it over to cover both of us, Bucky humming in approval and tucking the material around my shoulders. “I love you too”


End file.
